pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Yale-New Haven Medical Center Program
Yale-New Haven Medical Center Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Program Director: John Sinard, MD Number of residents (per year / total): ~8 per year Average work hours on surg path? *~60 per week; rotation dependent Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Yes Comment 1: (Quoted from studentdoctor.net. Post by PathMD2010 on 10-19-2010.) "IMHO, Yale had the best interview layout though: between interviews you go into a centralized location rather than to the next office so no awkward waiting. Also they had water and snacks available. And gave you a dinner the night before." Studentdoctor.net Post by PathMD2010 Comment 2: (Quoted from studentdoctor.net. Post by brainsalads on 11-12-2010.) "I interviewed at Yale and found the experience extremely disappointing. New Haven was bleak, the program director was arrogant and confrontational. Everyone was "yale this" "yale that". The residents seemed rundown and unhappy. They do two years AP, then two years CP. I would go crazy without a good mix throughout the year. I ranked it next to last out of 10. I went there cause in my mind, I was like "its Yale". But I should've cancelled it and interviewed at San Diego instead." Studentdoctor.net Post by brainsalads Comment 3: I would like to provide an opposing perspective to the above comment. I am currently a 3rd year resident at Yale and have some familiarity with a few other programs as well. This is a busy program where we see a large volume and variety of pathology. We work hard, which I think is a strength. I am quite happy here and I would say my fellow residents are also. There is a collegial feeling here and residents have fun at work and hang out together a lot outside work. The system here is subspecialty signout and division of AP and CP years. There are pluses and minuses of this, the advantage in my mind being the ability to focus for extended periods of time on a subject working alongside an expert in that subject. Everyone in recent memory has passed boards (I've never heard of someone not passing). As for the program director, the "arrogant and confrontational" description above is comically inaccurate. Dr. Sinard is straightforward, approachable, on a first-name basis with residents, always has an open door, and generous with advising and helping residents with fellowships. Ask anyone who has lived in New Haven for any length of time, and you will find that it is a college town with a good restaurant and cultural scene, particularly music and theater, which happens to also have some bad neighborhoods which are easily avoided. - Matt Palmer MD, PhD Comment 4 Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes – we are on a 1-day cycle so we sign out, then gross, and preview when grossing is complete Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes – we currently have 6 PAs in the gross room and numerous transcriptionists and secretaries Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes Cytopathology Fellowship Dermatopathology Fellowship GI Pathology Fellowship Head and Neck Pathology Fellowship This is a new 1-year clinical fellowship program designed to develop diagnostic expertise in surgical pathology, specifically endocrine, head, and neck pathology for academic or community practice. Hematopathology Fellowship GYN and Breast Fellowship Microbiology Fellowship Molecular Diagnostics Fellowship Surgical Pathology Fellowship Is this fellowship still offered? Surgical Pathology Fellowship at Bridgeport Hospital http://labmed.yale.edu/education/fellowships/transfusion/bloodbank.aspx Transfusion Medicine / Blood Bank Fellowship] 'References'